


Just the Ice

by CavannaRose



Series: Rogues Fics [1]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Skating, Thoughts on Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief moment of time as Lisa skates and ponders her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/gifts).



Growing up under the iron fist of Lawrence Snart was not the foundation of a happy childhood. If it hadn't been for Lennie... well lets just say her older brother had things far worse, often taking her punishments as well as his. Most people thought he was this cold-hearted bastard, but she knew the truth. Her big brother cared deeply for her, he just preferred not to show that kind of weakness.  
  
A small smile played across her lips. Besides, what did she care if she was the only person that mattered to him? That suited her just fine. She laced her skates a little tighter and hit the ice, the soft swoosh of the blades cutting across the freshly cleaned surface filling her with peace. This was the greatest gift her brother had given her. Few people knew how he'd scrimped and saved to pay for her lessons, heck, she wasn't supposed to know, but how could she not? It wasn't like their bastard father would have shelled out.  
  
But Leonard had left. He'd had enough of the abuse, and off he'd gone, leaving her behind. Lisa skated faster, agitated by the memory. Things had been so much worse when it was just her and their father. What had happened... she would never speak of it.  
  
Despite all of that, forgiving her brother had come as easy as breathing. When you only had one person in the whole world who loved you, how could you not give them as many chances as they needed? Now he had his little boy's club of the unwanted, once more showing off how tender hearted he could be.  
  
Warmed up, Lisa began moving through a complicated skating routine. The music was all in her head as she launched herself into a pair of triple axels, coming around to a set of lutz jumps before gliding into a cantilever. It was the most strenuous combo she could manage, keeping her body parallel to the ice and then slowly rolling to a stand before making a few more fast rounds of the rink. Her legs were beginning to shake, assuring her that she was doing well.  
  
She crossed the ice again with a slide chasse, taking a choctaw turn into a slow charlotte spiral. She held the final position for a full minute, breathing heavily before slowly rising back up, lowering her extended leg back to the ground. Her face was flushed with pleasure. If only her old coaches could see her now.


End file.
